A Curse of Lust and Pleasure
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: In hell demons and humans must atone for their sins before they are dammed. It just happened Minerva entered the Second Circle with Kyouka to guide her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another filler I wanted to do for a while now. I was considering a Evangelion Attack on Titan crossover but that seemed out of my skills for now. If you're reading perhaps you could pull that one off but this will do instead. Yes this might be porn without plot but I will try and make it seem more than what it reads like to you. I own nothing from this Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**_

* * *

_"A Curse of Lust and Pleasure"  
_

___For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into hell and committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgment;"_

A guild is where people with common goals and bonds unite to form a unit.

For Fairy Tail it was a home to strengthen their family ties and promote peace.

Sabertooth desired to be the best above the rest no matter the cost.

Tartarus represented the worst of the Balam Alliance worshiping the Dark Mage.

The Grand Magical Games had come and gone with Fairy Tail reclaiming the throne after 7 years of their absence. Sabertooh had lost their dominance and in the process felt disgraced with their defeat. Minerva and her father left the guild knowing it was impossible to stay with such losers. No Minerva would be a winner somewhere else. That chance came with a dark guild Succubus Eye. A small crew but had ties with bigger fish in the pond. The last piece of the Balam Alliance that has not entered into the field yet. A guild with many mysteries that Minerva wanted to learn so badly. She would not end up like her father on the ground begging for help she could become stronger no she had to become stronger.

Despite her enjoyment in this guild Minerva knew with the arrival of Fairy Tail came the woman who defeated her in the games, and the woman who crushed her physically and mentally Erza Scarlet.

Yet again she failed...

She was defeated once more by this woman.

A fool compared to this knight with prideful hair.

Red as the color of her strong heart.

This was not the end no Minerva would not give up and admit her darkness was too bleak.

** _"Please... I'll be the one corrupting the world in my darkness... not the other way around..."_**

Those words now would be put to the test as she arrived back to the Guild's HQ to see everyone was gone and the place was trashed. No it seemed everyone had become black figures on the ground. Paper-like as the former Sabertooth mage was confused as to who could have done this.

- Minerva's POV

_"A person..."_

A purr entered my ears as I turned around to see a woman with a strange look come into the room. She looked human with her waist and lips but her legs seemed to be that of a bird. She also had metal claws on her hands along with a strange helmet covering her face. Along with two odd ears sticking out I did not know who or what this thing could be actually.

_"My magic makes people stronger..."_

I for once was shivering in fear worried this woman caused the death of my guild mates like this. I wanted to know the identity of this stranger now more than ever.

_"Who are you?"_

_"However the weak unworthy of this magic will turned into that all of them." _The inhuman woman steps closer looking me right in the face now.

_"I'm am Kyouka one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus!" _

_'Tartarus! Do they know about our fa_ilure to defend the village?' This could be the only reason why else would this monster be here right now.

_"You did not have to punish us for the failure of the village!" _I refused to let one mistake ruin my career as a dark mage._  
_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about I came here for another reason. I said before my magic can make humans stronger, and the reason it because there is a huge battle on the horizon. I have come because my master needs soldiers."_

_'Wait is Tartarus going to war with humanity? Then why did this monster kill everyone here it makes no sense!' _I was not going to let her kill me as well. I've gone through so much just to let it all end here no that won't happen.

_"So you are recruiting soldiers and killing them are you stupid that's just pointless!" _My feelings and fear were being understood by this woman but it seemed she would not be stopped in finishing her goal.

Suddenly there was a feeling of death in the air. My throat was swallowing concern as she replied to my comment with a dark feeling in the last part.

_"We don't want soldiers who are not strong enough so **how about you**?" _Kyouka's lips grew into a grin as I realized my turn was coming up in this recruitment process and I might actually die here.

_"N-o st-op!" _Everything went out as I remembered fighting for my life.

- Kyouka's POV

This mage was an amusing creature. Unlike her guild she did not run for her life she decided to face me and fight. This was exactly what Tartarus needs in a demon confidence. Still she was weak and scared just fighting for her survival. In order to become a powerful demon she needs to let her human weakness go away. Lucky me I will teach her in our guild's structure just like I did with Sayla. Being one of the older demons born from the book of Zeref I was considered to be the "mother" of the group. I was cruel and twisted according to human ants but my comrades know better.

Minerva did try and escape when she knew her magic was no use but there would be no running. Eventually I took her by the throat and used my curse to test out her strength. She was flinching in pain feeling the effects of my power. She was dripping sweat from her lips and I took in the pleasure of making her suffering. A drew a claw on her cheek leaving a small scar of affection. I do hope this girl proves to me worth all of this. She was resisting the curse's deadly effects for now. It also made her nerves extremely sensitive to the smallest touch.

_[ Lemon waring be prepared ]_

I use my claws to rip apart her clothing as she would no longer need them. Interestingly enough she had strip bra and panties a strange choice to say the least, but I'm not one to judge human fashion. She seemed to be close to adulthood with her body structure so why not study our new ally. I quickly moved my hand over her body as she must have felt this but was too far tired to stop me. I feel her wet skin under my nails as I continue to play with this girl like a doll. She certainly look like a beauty even with her humanity. As I continue to feel her body from the hands to now moving my hands on her chest the girl gasped from under me.

_"Don't worry I will not defile you this is just the finishing touches of your recruitment then the real fun begins..." _My voice came out with a purr.

I continued to pleasure this girl hoping this would make the pain ease despite the girl still fighting me. I bring one of my hands over to her back moving down to her rear end. She now could feel my metal hands touching her breast and behind having a cool touch from the steel. Her moans and gasps were become more excited and I feel joy in having this human bend under my will. Even the most prideful of creatures will bend to my will with enough of my torture. Deciding to be more playful I grab the tip of her nipple in a painful manner before my tongue licked and sucked on it to remove the pressure I placed on it.

_"S-top pl-ease I beg you..." _Her voice was weak from the battle and my curse. I would feel more sympathy but I needed to make her understand what being a demon would be like. I quickly draw a finger on her belly giving a swipe at her guild mark that would be gone soon. Then several more swipes as she cried out in more pain. Slavery is something humanity would get used to as soon our master will return to us. Then this world will belong to it's rightful owners, and not even the dragons will stand in our way. As my right hand pleasured her ass my left moved to her core area. The hair revealing the jewel of this small human. Inching closer the girl began to get more excited as some part of her mind was enjoying this I was certain of now.

_"This must be the first time someone has done this I imagine still it's nothing to feel ashamed about. Now you can enjoy the last moments of your human life as this is where you will die Minerva..." _Driving a finger into her core area she let a painful scream come out. Ahh such a wonderful sound to hear as my lips grew into a smirk. I continued my work as she soon feel into a spell of lust and desire even if she did not want this to happen. Finally the last cry before she fell into a tired sleep as her inner liquid poured out of her core. I took a sample to taste and it was quite enjoyable for my lips to feel. I felt her juices enter my throat and I gave a happy sigh from claiming this girl.

_"Well that was fun but now I must return to business take her with us!" _The Tartarus soldiers followed their orders as they grabbed the lifeless body of Minerva as I had to report back with the other demon gates.

_[ Lemon over well for now. ]_

- No One's POV

Quickly the human mage was taken into "Hell's Core" to finish her recruitment into Tartarus. Her body was dumped into the tank with Lamy watching over the girl. Kyouka seemed to take good care of this human even calling the human "her child" to the mindless troops of the legion of hell. Silver did not see much in the girl other than another flunkie while most of the other gates considered her trash. Still Kyouka was happy and so was Sayla a huge supporter of Kyouka. She taught her lots about the life of demons and helped her grow into a ruthless monster in service to E.N.D and Zeref. She would enjoy a good story but not from any human writer, and she loved having a "special moment" with Kyouka. These precious segments would include lots of things from a moan of worship to bonding her limbs all leading up to a climax that left Sayla nude and satisfied. When hearing about the new recruit she give support for her master but inside she hated Minerva.

- Sayla POV

_"You believe your story will end with become the strongest Minerva? I'm afraid you are highly mistaken in that regard. You will not take Kyouka-sama away from me. You should be able to hear me even in your current state I'm sure." _The bookworm spoke in envy as Minerva sat in the huge medical tube with her body wrapped up in tentacles. They were infused into her body pumping in the required nutrients for her to grow into a full demon. Slowly even the Succubus Eye symbol was fading and would leave the hammers of demons instead. I would allow this girl to fight for Tartarus but if she lays a finger on Kyouka then she will suffer my wrath.

_"Be warned if you pleasure Kyouka I will ensure the end of your tale in the most painful of epilogues I swear it to you!_"

Her body did not move an inch she must be mocking me pretending I'm not speaking to her. This **bitch** will learn obedience by my hand but that would not happen as I hear the annoying tone of Lamy.

_"Hey Sayla-san I don't think you should be messing with the human like that!" _She replied jumping up and down with a silly smile on her lips. She must be in a happy mood being able to reshape a human being into whatever shape she wanted. I knew she wanted to twist my body into a unflattering look to spite me. She was also another girl trying to earn Kyouka's approval.

_"I was just observing the new recruit Lamy. Besides it's not in my control to determine the path her tale will lead into that's Kyouka-sama's mission."_

"Indeed it's my duty to guild our newest child into being a demon Sayla."

Suddenly I was left speechless as she entered the room. The woman I would give my own life for Kyouka. Her beautiful body and soul embraced my eyesight once more.

_"Kyouka-sama..." _Before I could say anything else Kyouka drew her wonderful fingers on my face. Lamy suddenly made a shift in her face and voice.

_"I know what happens next a battle of the ages between student and master with the pupil overcoming the teacher!"  
_

_"Silence Lamy I need to tell Sayla something in private so give us a minute of peace."_

[ Lemon Warning Round 2 ]

Quickly the annoying rabbit bounced away leaving us both alone.

Before I knew it Kyouka-sama's fingers were moving over my body oh I knew she wanted to pleasure me. I could not be more happier but no this was not happiness as she cut my face causing some blood to pour out from the wound. She must be angry with me but why I did not even destroy the tube holding Minerva so why is she punishing me?

_"Don't thin_k I'm not aware about your feelings about other girls I speak with Sayla. I know your have a heart full of_ envy. You only want me to give you enjoyment how selfish you are Sayla."_ Kyouka purred licking the blood from my face. She moved her hands on my outfit quickly working to remove it. Strange how she is doing this in this room but perhaps she wants me to look at the girl during our game. To make me suffer she will force me to look at the new demon in the process of rebirth.

_"I'm not happy Sayla perhaps you will fix that when this punishment is over." _Before I could reply she used her curse on my body. I felt more pain from this power as she give a few more swipes to my breasts and legs. I cried out in pain feeling tears pour down my cheeks. I felt ashamed I angered her I must pay for my sins. Every book contains a chapter of pain so this must be mine. Still my strength must overcome this punishment. As I felt my body be peeled out I looked at Minerva with a smirk of enjoyment. _'Kyouka-sama might be your teacher but I will get her praise only!'_

Despite the huge amount of suffering my body was taking I took joy in seeing bruises and cuts on my arms and legs. She was grabbing my chest very hard as I felt her claws poking the skin. I was already on the verge of release just from this action. Her hands moved to my back turning me over with force. With force she placed her foot on my back tearing into my skin causing more cries of pain.

_"Don't think your suffering is over dear I've only just started with this session." _I would accept this pain no matter what in tribute for her. She continued to grip at my back and legs with her feet as more blood and cuts were seen on my form. Finally she removed her clawed talons as she moved her hands over my bottom to my feet kissing my toes with a gentle feeling. I was in heaven even if my body had been damaged my soul was at peace. She loved me even if it was a strange kind of love.

Before I knew it my body had given up and I was left on the floor panting. Kyouka-sama was rubbing my horns with pleasure even moving her fingers on the symbols over my body. She must have taken some amount of pity on me after this process.

_"Now then I'm sure you have learned your lesson Sayla dear. I hope you will be more kind towards Minerva as she will be a new demon on our side soon." _With a smack to my ass and a pinch to my nipples I squeaked and nodded my head with obedience.

_"Of course Kyouka-sama I understand!" _Hearing Kyouka leave the room I put on my clothing only to hear Lamy give one final comment towards me.

_"Hehehe I never knew you were such a doormat Sayla-san!" _I threw a glare at the bunny only for her to giggle and skip off happy. Walking to the door I gave a glance at the tank with Minerva and replied in a more humble tone.

_"I hope you do well to please her Minerva-san or else I will destroy you."_

_[ Second lemon over ]_

_- Kyouka's POV_

As it seemed Tempesta and Jackal took Fairy Tail for granted costing us money and souls to repair their bodies. It seemed this guild was causing us a few set backs however they would not stop us. I will see Master E.N.D and Zeref no matter what. This world is full of ignorant humans that no knowing about loyalty and faith to a higher power. They believe they should be the rulers of this world well our kind will teach them the error of their ways. Speaking of witch Lamy had managed to put the finishing touches on Minerva and she was now a complete demon. Considering I brought her into the fold I decided to help her along with her duties here in Tartarus. A knock on the door reveals Sayla not the person I expected but still a fellow comrade.

_"Kyouka-sama I know my attitude from before was out of line and I realize what you are doing, but are you sure Minerva is a worth soldier? I don't say this as a j_ealous _woman but a demon. She still needs to learn the ways of our kind and will she even be able to use a curse as we-"_

I chuckled she still held a bit of envy but I seemed to have made her reconsider her words carefully around me. Still she had a point that I had to agree with but then a wonderful idea came into my mind.

_"Indeed she would need to learn from a demon and I could not think of anyone besides myself, and yet there is another girl in this guild you Sayla."_

Seeing her face light up in red was amusing as she clearly hated the idea but I held a hand to quiet her.

_"Consider it a way to make me happy again Sayla. You will give this woman the pleasure I grant you plus you earn back my approval it's a win-win situation." _

With a sigh Sayla realized it was a smart idea and speaking of which who should arrive but Minerva.

Her new outfit was quite revealing but it showed the wonderful aspects of our kind. Black marks styled in the form of a scorpion including a black mark over her own left eye. Two horns now formed out of her hand and it seemed she grew a bit in her stasis along with claws to finish out her rebirth. A black cloak was now over her body with boots and gloves to go along with the makeover. She now bore our guild's emblem as well finishing off the touches to her look. I would have to reward Lamy later but for now I had education to begin.

_"My Lamy really gave you a beautiful look even if it's somewhat revealing with those bandages. Still you feel more powerful compared to the ant you once were oh I mean human dear. Anyway this is my pupil in Tartarus Sayla she will help me teach you everything you need to know where as well I Minerva. Soon we shall ensure the end of magic in this world. For now we must take this one step at a time."_

_"Kyouka is correct your have been given a decent prologue but now you must continue to help write the story of demons. We shall give you the knowledge and tools require to make you a worthy soldier of this cause Minerva."_

I studied her face curious to see her reaction as she gave her first words to me since the transformation.

_"Does this include the fall of Fairy Tail?" _Her obsession with this guild was strange but then again they defeated two of the nine demon gates already. Perhaps they were the cause of her rage towards them. I remember her just hearing about the guild sent her into a frenzy so there must be more going on with those pesky humans.

_"Of course Sayla tells me she has something planned for their downfall. Still that can wait we need to observe your strength darling..."  
_

_[ Last lemon of the story warning ]_

With a snap of my finger Sayla took hold of Minerva placing her into our magic-sealed cuffs. Unless she could use her curse if she even had once she would be powerless to escape. I quickly snap off her cloak to see more of her sarashi. Lamy chose an interesting design with this demon but it still had a charm to it. I removed the rest of her arm clothing while Sayla took of her boots. She clearly did not want to go through this but it was a needed action.

_"Don't test Kyouka you can either go along with this or I can make you move your body with force!" _

My it seemed Sayla wanted to use Macro on this girl but I'm sure Minerva knew better than to fight us demons. She was still new to this process and we had more experience so with a growl she let us continue our work.

_"Good girl there is rewards in knowing your place Minerva." _I spoke in her ear as I licked it as well. Sayla began to move her fingers on Minerva seeming to tickle the girl. I looked down to see a few scars and I knew she was hurting the girl. Despite this her demon body was far more durable than her fleshy human body so my curse would be needed to make her feel this like with Sayla. I decide to really put the pressure on kissing Minerva as Sayla began to suckle and bite Minerva's breasts. She tried to gasp but my tongue was not letting her speak much. Sayla was still working on her chest area as I moved my fingers on her shoulders giving them a good massage.

- Sayla POV

I can't believe I was going through with this but Kyouka-sama would be upset if I backed out. Besides I get to hurt this girl somewhat so it would be worth it in the end. As she was kissing the newly born demon's lips I had moved down to her legs and began nipping at her legs. I pinched the toes and moved my fingers up and down to get her legs to shake. I wanted this girl to suffer but this as much as I could do without angering Kyouka-sama once more. I decided to make the first move in Minerva's core feeling it was hot like my own. Kyouka had moved down to join me as we both placed fingers inside the girl causing her to moan heavy. I heard a zapping sound so Kyouka's cruse must have activated as I noticed juices were pouring out. The darkened white cream was not that bad to eat but I could not enjoy it was much as Kyouka-sama's worth. I traded placed with Kyouka as she wanted to finish the girl off. I would move my hands over her backside grabbing at her ass hard and rough.

_- _Minerva's POV

So it's come to this then here I am Minerva Orlando a former human mage of Sabertooth now being felt up by two demon lesbians. I did not expect my life to go down this ground but my choices were something others disagreed with often. Still I was not expecting my life to end up in this state of mind as I was rendered helpless by these stupid cuffs and these women. Kyouka and Sayla wanted to teach me something but I still did not know what being a demon was about. Before I could surrender completely it seemed the women growled about something. Silver had opened the door as my face was in shock. Kyouka and Sayla were just as embarrassed about this ordeal.

_"So um yeah I just wanted to let you know Franmalth was looking for ya girls err did I come at a bad time?"_

A yell of get out came from the girls as they removed the cuff from my hands and we all got back into our clothing. There was not a single word say from any of us but it was clear we did not want to discuss what just happened. I would most likely be trained in how to use my new abilities later but still this was a shock to say the least. Well I can at least say I learned one thing about being a demon they were sexually starving. Perhaps this is all just _**divine comedy**_...

* * *

_[ End of lemon and story so yeah that was strange XD I know this is so wrong of me but I figured why not explore my deviant side for a chance. So yeah Haku's story is not over yet but for now I hoped this pleased you all thanks for reading this story. ]_


	2. Follow Up Chapter

_A Curse of Lust And Pleasure Follow-Up  
_

_[ Follow up and to make up for my absence computer issues D: ]_

It seemed Fairy Tail would become a major problem for the demons of Tartarus. Their plans would most likely be ruined if they were not eliminated. Still they had some time before Sayla's big send-off for their guild. The demons would have some time for themselves which left the newly reborn Tempester to discover more about their new comrade Minerva Orlando. He knew humans were beings that had to be killed for the sake of Zeref. He also wanted to understand more about his comrades in Tartarus. Jackal seemed like a hothead and Lamy seemed obsessed with silly things. Minerva however was a blank state he wished to paint in his mind now.

It did not take long before he uncovered the former mage of Sabertooth in this home called Cube. It seemed she was in the middle of combat testing with some of Tartarus' soldiers. They were easily outmatched by her new strength. He noticed she was speaking about Fairy Tail and it seemed she had a desire to destroy them but the name Erza came up the most. He decided to wait until she was finished before he could get more knowledge about this female. Finally the last troop fell and Minerva had overwhelmed everyone in the room. Quickly she noticed the Demon Gate watching her and gave a chuckle.

"Admiring my work or perhaps you wish to face me next..." Her reply came with a bit of venom which surprised the brown-skinned warrior. He knew she was a being determined to be strong but this seemed to be a selfish obsession rather than a desire for the greater whole of Tartarus. He hoped this conversation would go somewhere so he replied.

"Your hunger for combat is understandable however it should not be everything you are about." She quickly grew a frown and replied upset by his way of thinking and the fact she was being called out.

"Hmm you're just afraid of me hell I know you don't even remember things when your body gets destroyed Kyouka told me herself!"

Sadly she was correct each time he died Tempester would lose more of his self each time. Now he don't even look like a demon rather one of those humans. All of the male's demonic features had been reduced thanks to Lamy's actions but this will not stop his ambition. He would prove to be a worthy hammer of their kind.

"Your lust to slay this Erza might be a problem Minerva. It's fine to have a goal in mind but in the end you are no longer a human. Demons only live to serve the will of Zeref and our mission is to eliminate mankind from this world."

Minerva seemed lost about this. She knew Kyouka had told her this before and yet the idea of killing humans was something she had only thought about yet never accomplished.

"You think I'm not capable of killing humans I will prove you wrong!" Minerva replied ready to battle the wind user. Tempester's belts flew in the wind as she made the first move. Their fight had gone on for a while with no breaks from either combatant. Before long both Minerva and Tempester had been left at a draw knowing they could not go further into combat. Still both sides were impressed by this fight even it was not a serious battle.

"You look like a human Tempester hell if I was still one of them I would find you somewhat attractive. I don't know why I'm saying this now but I suppose you can only understand something in fighting..."

"I see this is what you humans would do often. What else would you do in this moment?" As he asked Minerva had moved close enough to place a hand on his face to feel his skin. It was hard and yet to her soul it felt quite soft. She noticed her own skin had been changed along with the rest of her body. Kyouka and Sayla made sure the transformation had worked.

"Curious I have a strange feeling in my soul is this one of your powers?" Minerva could not help but chuckle at this. He must not remember a lot to be confused about this emotion.

"It's well um I can't find a word for it but it's when a female and male become attached. It builds overtime and with enough work it becomes something else, but I don't think it's love rather_** lust**_!"

He gave a nod understand what she means but he did not know how to fix this feeling of desire. He wondered if he would need to have another change in body but it seemed the tiger had other ideas.

"I don't know how to rid myself of this feeling Minerva." She gave another smile and moved her fingers to his lips have a strange change in her only good eye.

"Well I know something that might help you out Tempester but I'm not sure this will even work. You will need to listen to me but I'm sure when this is over you will feel better." She purred moving her lips to his now.

Despite Minerva's earlier feelings about being felt up by these demons she was now used to their way of thinking. Besides she knew she was no longer human so no worrying about kids and sex can relive some tension.

The fish-like hands startled Minerva at first but as she felt them move around her back she did not feel pain. As she moved her gloved hands over the body of this man she was impressed with his structure as he was built up well thanks to Lamy. Before long passion grew in both of them as the more heated they felt the less clothing was left on their bodies. The symbol of Tartarus was touched by each other as they stared at each other once more.

"I am unsure how to proceed with this moment." She kissed him once more on the lips with a look of encouragement at him.

"Do what you feel is good to you. I will help you if you need to understand but I'm sure you will know how to proceed." She replied moving her hand down to his lower area feeling to impressive girth in his black pants.

Before long the rest of the clothing was gone as Tempester roamed his hands over the breasts of Minerva. She was gasping from the pleasure of this action. She roamed her fingers over his chest in circles enjoying this attention she was now getting. Soon enough he was now pinching her twins even sucking on them. Minerva was helpless just moaning in pleasure at this stuff. She was impressed he was able to learn this stuff on the spot but suddenly he stopped looking confused now. She figured he was clueless about what to do next so she grew a smirk and returned the favor sucking on his nipples now in return.

"M-iner-va I'm feeling even more of this emotion called lust." He said trying to keep himself in his usual stoic mode. She had a wider smirk on her face enjoying she was making him act like this.

"Well we are getting closer to the climax it only gets more fun from here..." She said continuing her work. Before long Minerva was laying down as Tempester was moving down her legs enjoying the feeling of her new shape and form. She was now taller than before and he found the black marks over her body enjoyable as he licked her legs making her feel happy. Minerva could not help feeling more of his hard abs knowing it was time to finish this act before someone found them.

"You know how to end this right? You must insert your well umm thing into my thing if you get what I mean!" She did not want to be so obvious but that might be a mistake. With a sigh she took hold of his penis making him gasp and pointing at where it had to go.

"Just be gentle I ummm never did this with someone before." She said blushing deeply now admitting she was pure into this point. With a nod the wind demon understood what he had to do and like the gentlemen he was he slowly entered her body taking time to let her adjust. She was now at the point of screaming in pain as some blood leaked out. Still being a demon eased the pain somewhat compared to a human form. Moving her legs around his waist their bodies were now sweating making it hard to move but they made it work. Tempester had to let Minerva explain the rest of the process as he moved his hands to her waist moving at a slow speed before making the speed go faster. Both worked as one increasing the pleasure they both were now getting.

"Oh Temp-ester I am im-presssed w-ith your a-bility to l-earn t-his s-tuff..." She gasped before screaming once more.

"T-hat is n-ot impo-rtant r-ight n-ow..." They both knew sex was the main goal right now.

Before long they swapped places leaving Minerva on top as they went faster. To help things Minerva pinched Tempester's nipples while he licked her breasts once more. They were going faster as it seemed time stopped for them both. Eventually someone had to release and Minerva gave up first feeling liquid come from her core. Still it was not long before Tempester's fluid entered her body making her moan in pleasure. She now fell on his body with slow breathing to gather herself. She noticed his heart beating and smiled enjoying her first time with this being.

"I must say the darkness is quite enjoyable..." She purred kissing his lips more not caring if they were discovered. It just happened Silver and Kyouka were arriving to see the end of their little duel.

"Well now I did not know that girl had such a succubus inside with Tempester of all people!" Silver said with a snicker enjoying his own humor.

"He's an odd choice but it seemed to make Minerva happy. We demons don't have time to enjoy such a sin like this often, and speaking of which I'm surprised you have not taking such a moment with Sayla or even myself. I would decline of course but you seem to not act like a demon often." She said with a smirk awaiting his reply. Surprisingly he gave a serious reply staring into her mask now.

"I can't exactly do that besides I have my own sins to worry about." At this moment Silver could not help but think about events in his life that lead to his enrollment in Tartarus. Most of all he was focused on a single person in Fairy Tail.

"Gray..."

* * *

[ Figured I might as well do this before the next chapter comes out oh man these next few parts might be the death of me hope you enjoy my obvious shipping and dirty smut. ]


End file.
